


Eyes

by Inivia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Oneshot, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inivia/pseuds/Inivia
Summary: After some prompting from Dorothea, Sylvain takes a moment to consider what it is that he likes most about the woman that stole his heart.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gauthier/Non-explicit
Kudos: 6





	Eyes

“I must say, when I heard the news of  _ the _ Sylvain Jose Gauthier getting himself in a serious relationship, I had trouble believing it.” Spoke a clear voice as the soft echoes of heels were heard accompanying it. “Yet here I am, witnessing the man himself shoo off a few attractive girls. Must be that it’s true, right?” Finished the woman as she stopped her walk beside the red-haired male.

A chuckle was earned as he glanced her way. “And what does the ever beautiful Dorothea has to gain from knowing such a thing?” He asked, almost challenging her as his arms crossed themselves over his chest. 

The green-eyed woman looked the same as five years ago. Well, perhaps even more beautiful one could say, especially as she smiled knowingly. “Why, peace of mind, I would say. Both for the fact that us girls will be saved from all your flirting and,” She started just a bit playfully, her expression soon softening as she observed him a little. “Due to a good friend of mine managing to get himself his own good ending.” Came the fond words that honestly made Sylvain stare at her in shock.    
  


The man somewhat tried to bury the surprise under some laughter. “Good ending? Please, we’ve just begun dating, marriage is not even something to be considered yet.” He brushed off casually, doing his best to compose himself fully.

And yet Dorothea only chuckled in response. “Please, Sylvain. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn’t even have gotten into an actual relationship if you didn’t want to marry her as well.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Sylvain grumbled lightly under his breath. Guess he had opened up too much with that one to be able to easily cover up anything. Marriage… Of course he had thought about it. Heck, it was the reason why he had asked her out in the first place!

“Fine, fine. I admit it, I do want to marry her too.” He reluctantly said, cheeks getting decorated with a red hue as his hands started feeling clammy.

A happy hum left Dorothea as she leaned closer to him. “And who is this “her”? I’m rather curious as to who reduced the famed skirt chaser to a young blushing man.” She teasingly tried to pry out. 

And yet, surprisingly enough the man started shifting from one feet to the other. The action seemed like obvious nervousness to Dorothea and seeing him in such a state made her doting side peek out. “Alright, maybe not a name just yet. Perhaps what you like most about her?” She asked.

Like magic, the words made him pause, his slightly uncomfortable expression melting into seriousness as he started carefully considering it. Dorothea patiently waited, the way he seemed to so seriously think about it making her even more eager to what he had to say. And yet with how much time it took-

“Her eyes.”

Dorothea’s own green eyes blinked in surprise, not expecting this answer. And yet, just the way Sylvain was smiling to himself, she got the feeling that this answer meant much more than something like the color or shape.

And it was exactly like that. 

Sylvain still loved the shape of those eyes, along with the color and yet… The thing that made his heart throb the most was what those eyes could do.

At the very beginning, when they had first met, it was a painfully nervous throb that those eyes were earning. The sincere yet smart gaze making him feel completely vulnerable. As if he was a book she could read at will. All of his being wanted to cower away, especially as she made it very known that she took none of his flirting seriously. And yet even after complying vocally to get her off his case, admitting that there wasn’t much to know about him beside his Crest and his family name…

_ “Smart, thoughtful and reliable. I don’t know about you Sylvain, but I find those things very worth knowing about.” _

Just like back then, those words made his heart skip a beat the moment they were remembered. That was definitely the moment he had started becoming hooked to her. To those eyes that seemingly could see someone instead of just a Crest and a name. Eyes that were even able to see some hope in a future that he deemed cursed.

Before he knew it, he wanted more and more to be the focus of those eyes, enough that his brain was barely thinking up any of his lines when they were together. He was just earnestly enjoying his time with her and even the change had been noticed by her. And even so… He was much too focused on seeing for himself all the emotions those eyes of hers could convey. Not just embarrassment, no matter how hard yet precious it was to spot whenever it appeared.

And yet… There certainly came a time when he came across something he didn’t want to see. Even if he did not, it had been there, hurt and a seemingly endless river of tears. Around that point, he was already sure that he wanted to be by her side, simply due to how she could magically make him feel at ease. The sight of those tears, however, only worked to root his feelings even further, a need to be there for her like she had been for him so far.

Between then and now, after five years, he had certainly seen more of the bad emotions her eyes could contain. Fear, grief, and even more sadness.

But for each of those, he worked hard to create twice as more moments where her eyes were sparkling with laughter and happiness. And then eventually… love.

The moment those eyes he loved so much stared back at him with the same kind of love, he had instantly felt fulfilled. Like he was the luckiest man alive. Never had he seen someone look at him with such genuine love. This sight alone sparked such an intense feeling that felt like it could never be quelled. He adored her so much, all she had to offer him. Especially the intimate look of lust that could appear in her eyes, the rarest sight that he alone was blessed to see in those moments.

Yes, he truly loved her eyes the most.


End file.
